villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Duck Collector
The Duck Collector is the main antagonist of the episode "A Bunch of Baby Ducks" of Regular Show. He had an obsession with ducks, indicated by the accessories in his truck. He was voiced by Julian Holloway. Biography The Duck Collector tries to buy the baby ducks at first, but Mordecai and Rigby chase him off due to him being creepy. He later kidnaps the baby ducks and after Mordecai and Rigby follow him on the back of the baby duck's mother, the two cause his truck to crash into the fountain at the park. The ducklings escape from him, but he declared that he will have them and nearly kills their mother, Mordecai, and Rigby; however, the baby ducks save them by transforming into a giant buff man with a duck's head that says "STEP OFF" (like Rigby taught them) and with an ignited hand, chopped and killed the Duck Collector. Later, he was revived by Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. as one of the enemies in "Exit 9B". The Duck Collector reappears with the rest in the crowd from the start of the portal. He along with the rest then goes after them. Later, he is shown with a sword and goes towards to attack Mordecai, but then gets shoved by Rigby. Later on, he appears again, where he was about to attack Pops. During the attempt, Giant Susan gets thrown by the Baby Ducks (in transformation), and crashes on the road where the board was placed at where the Duck Collector was standing at the end of it. The Duck Collector then gets launched in the air, and the Baby Ducks (in transformation) then sees him and does the same move as shown in "A Bunch of Baby Ducks", while saying "STEP OFF," and kills the Duck Collector the same way they did in the first episode they appeared in, but in the air this time, and without the explosion. He was also the antagonist in the Regular Show game titled Winging It. Appearance The Duck Collector looks like an aging man with white hair in a pony tail, an orange vest, white long sleeve shirt with tie, a hat and glasses, a pair of boots that seem to be snake skin, and a belt buckle in the form of a duck's head. Even for an old man, he seems to be very strong and seems to know martial arts. Trivia *He was the first character to get split in half. *His intentions for the ducklings was never revealed. *His accent sounds somewhat Southern or French. **There is a possibility that he might be a Cajun from Louisiana. *In "Exit 9B", he gets split in half again. He was the first character to get it twice in a row. *He appears in "Exit 9B" and gets killed again by the Baby Ducks in the same fashion when they made their first appearance. With the same quote, move, and death. Navigation Category:Thief Category:Obsessed Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Regular Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Nameless Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Kidnapper Category:Criminals Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Homicidal Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Elderly Category:Poachers Category:Damned Souls Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Egotist